


𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐃𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐒𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐌𝐨𝐨𝐧✔️

by Mermaidgirl_11



Series: 𝙃𝙖𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙮 𝙈𝙘𝘾𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙎𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨 [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Beacon Hills High School, Beacon Hills is a Beacon, Completed, Dean - Freeform, Derek Hale Pairing, Derek hale fanfiction, F/M, McCall, McCall Pack, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Peter hale - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Scott McCall Sister, Season 1, Sibling, Sister - Freeform, Teen Wolf, There is more out there than you'll ever know, Werewolf, What the Hell is a Stiles?, Winchester - Freeform, lycanthropy, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaidgirl_11/pseuds/Mermaidgirl_11
Summary: 25 year old Hailey is a woman of secrets. Not one person knows everything about her.When she is called back to Beacon Hills, her life flips. Her brother is now a werewolf, and even worse, he has no idea who she is.How will Hailey handle this?𝐓𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐖𝐨𝐥𝐟[𝘚𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘖𝘯𝘦]𝙃𝙖𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙮 𝙈𝙘𝘾𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙎𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨
Relationships: Hailey McCall/Derek Hale
Series: 𝙃𝙖𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙮 𝙈𝙘𝘾𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙎𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887418
Kudos: 4





	1. Part [1]

In the woods a wolf runs at full speed. There is a group of hunters right on her trail. She pulls ahead just long enough to shift back to human and climb a tree. She watches from above as the hunters run by. She smiles. Perfect.

Hailey huffs as she looks up at the Hale house. It's been years since she was in Beacon Hills. Years since she last saw Derek.

She pushes the faded red door open. "Derek?" There is no answer, but Hailey knows better than to think no one is here. "I know you're here." A man steps out at the top of the stairs and smiles. "Hailey." He walks down the steps and pulls Hailey into a hug, but Hailey cuts it short. "I heard what happened." Derek nods and leads Hailey out of the house and to a fresh pile of dirt. Hailey looks down at it sadly. Laura was a friend. "Any leads?" Derek looks at Hailey. "Maybe." Hailey raises an eyebrow. "Follow me."

☾

Hailey watches as two boys walk through the woods, but her eyes are on the one with the longer hair. And the scent of a wolf. "Him?" Derek nods, and the boy with short hair hits the new werewolf. They both look at Hailey and Derek. Derek walks up to them. "What are you doing here?" Neither of them answer. "Huh? This is private property." The new werewolf stares at Hailey for a moment and she instantly gets hit with recognition. Scott.

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Derek takes notice that Scott won't take with eyes off Hailey. "Yeah, we were just looking for something, but..." Derek raises his eyebrows. "Uh, forget it." Derek tosses Scott his inhaler. Derek and Hailey walked away.

☾

"Alright man I got to get to work." Stiles stops Scott. "Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember right? He's only like a few years older than us." Scott shakes his head. "Remember what?" Stiles turns to Scott. "His family? They all burned to death in a fire, like, 10 years ago." Scott looks at where both of them once stood. "What about the girl? Who's she?" Stiles shakes his head. "Not a clue, but she does look familiar."

☾

"What was that about?" Derek asks as he and Hailey return to the Hale house. Hailey looks at him. "Nothing." Hailey sits down and stares up at the ceiling. She hasn't seen Scott since he was four years old. Her brother was now a werewolf. "Really? Then how come you two have almost the same scent?" Hailey looks at Derek and makes a face. "I said it's nothing. Alright?" Derek watches as Hailey walks to the door. "You go to the party. I'll follow Scott." Derek sighs and nods.

☾

Hailey watches from outside Scott's house. She can hear his pulse racing. Feelings of fear, anger and confusion radiate from his room. She hears him say that he thinks Derek is the one who bit him, and Stiles say Derek was the one who gave Allison a ride home. Scott slams to door shut and jumps out his window. Hailey takes off after him.

Scott stops right in front of the tree that had Allison's jacket hanging from it. "Where is she?" Derek tackles Scott and pulls him up against a tree. Hailey hears running and steps closer to Derek. "Derek." He looks around and tells Scott to be quiet. "I know." He shakes his head. "Too late they're already here. Run." Scott runs off in a different direction, but is shot with an arrow. Hailey feels his pain and growls. Derek tries to stop her but she had already partially shifted and was running to Scott. Derek takes this opportunity to attack the hunters while Hailey frees Scott from the arrow. She pushed him and all three of them ran away.

Scott falls to the ground, panting and groaning. Hailey huffs and looks around, her werewolf face still on display. Scott briefly looks at her and registers her red eyes. "Who were they?" Derek looks at Scott. "Hunters," He looks at Hailey who has her eyes closed, trying to calm herself down. "The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." Scott huffs. "Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Hailey looks down at her brother. She left in hopes that he wouldn't have to be in this life. She didn't have a choice, but Scott at least had a chance at being normal. "Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope?" Scott pants. "You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift." Scott glares at Derek. "I don't want it." Derek nods. "You will. And you're going to need us if you want to learn how to control it." Derek leans forward. "So you, me, and Hailey, Scott, We're family now." Hailey looks at Scott with sad eyes. If only he knew.

☾

Derek and Hailey walk back to the Hale house. "He thinks you were the one who bit him, you know." Derek nods. "I know. I can feel the mistrust." Derek stops Hailey. "But not towards you. He trusts you like you're family. A natural trust that is just genetic. Why is that?" Hailey sighs. "Fine," She starts walking again. "But you can't tell Scott. Or anyone." Derek nods. Hailey takes a seat on the steps of the Hale house. "He's my brother." Derek sits next to Hailey. "But you were born a werewolf." Hailey nods. "My mother was a werewolf, but me and Scott share the same father." Hailey looks out at the fog. "Melissa and my dad raised me until I started showing signs that I was a werewolf." Hailey scowls. "My mother came to collect me. Scott was only four, so there is no way he'll remember." Hailey shakes her head. "My mother abandoned me. Then my old pack found me, and-" Hailey sighs. "Well, you know the rest." Derek nods. "But why don't you want him to know?" Hailey looks down at the ground. "Because of what I've done. I stayed away to keep him out of this life, and him knowing who I am, draws him in more." Derek looks up at the full moon. "You can't protect him forever." Hailey takes a deep breath. "I know, but, I'll do it for as long as I can."

☾

The next day Hailey and Derek watch as Scott struggles to control himself on the lacrosse field. Derek looks pissed, but Hailey takes off after Scott and Stiles. She makes it into the locker room just before Scott attacks Stiles. She tackles him, but he claws at her. Her huffs and reveals her own claws, digging them into Scott's shoulder. He roars in pain, but he turns back to normal. She sighs and helps him to his feet. "You need to be more careful, or you're going to hurt someone." Scott stares at her. "How did you--?" Hailey raises an eyebrow. "Stop you?" Scott nods. "I've dealt with a lot of newbie betas." Hailey lifts up her shirt to show that all the cuts Scott made were completely gone, with only blood to show that they were ever there. "You can't play in that game." Scott looks at her, and Stiles cuts in. "She's right. You play in that game, people will get hurt." Hailey sighs, and leaves the locker room.


	2. Part [2]

Hailey makes eye contact with Derek from inside the cop car. He looks at Scott and nods. Hailey rolls her eyes. "Scott." Scott practically jumps out of his skin and turns around to see Hailey. She hears his heart racing. "Relax. I'm not mad." She pursues her lips. "Okay, I'm a little mad." Scott swallows hard and Hailey sighs. "I know you're going to that game tonight." Scott's eyes widened. "I'm going to be there, and if you feel that you're starting to lose control?" She pauses and searches his eyes. Trust. Good. "I'll be there to stop you." Scott stares at her. "Stop me? As- as in kill me?" Hailey rolls her eyes. "No I mean keep you under control." Scott sighs and nods. "Like you did in the locker room." Hailey nods and sees Sheriff Stilinski approaching. She turns and takes off, gone, as quickly as she was there.

☾

Hailey jumps in front of Stiles's car, and he slams the breaks. She goes over to Stiles and he starts yelling and she pulls him out and throws him to the ground. She grabs his backpack and pulls out the wolfbane. She turns around and shows it to Stiles. "You dumbass." She throws the backpack far away, and notices the lack of angry werewolf heartbeat. She turns around and sees that the car is empty. Stiles stands and sees that Scott is gone too. Hailey whacks the side of Stiles's head. "You dumbass." She takes off in the direction of Scott's scent.

Hailey watches as Scott crawls closer to Allison's window. She growls and prepares herself to stop him, but Allison closes her curtains and Scott sees his reflection. He backs away and jumps off the roof, only to be hit by a car. Hailey pales when Chris Argent steps out of the car. Hailey stays, watching the situation unfold. She doesn't want Scott to get hurt.

☾

Hailey stands, just off from the bleachers. Scott spots her and her nods. He nods back in thanks.

Scott stops and listens to what Jackson is saying. Hailey furrows her brows and does that same. They were saying not to pass to Scott, whose heart beat started to go up. "Scott." Hailey says in warning. He looks at her, eyes blazing yellow. She shakes her head. "Don't." Scott doesn't seem to calm down, and Hailey pulls her hands out of her pockets. "Head down. Don't let anyone see." Scott complies. Hailey can hear his growl in his breathing. Scott looks at Allison and his growl ceases. Hailey notices this and smirks. His anchor.

Scott jumps over a player and runs with the ball toward the net. He dodges several others and scores a goal. Hailey smiles proudly. A player gets the ball and looks at Scott. Hailey can hear his growling and narrows her eyes. The player passes the ball to Scott and runs away. "Huh." Hailey laughs and starts clapping. Scott runs toward the goal and throws the ball so hard it breaks the goalie's lacrosse net. Hailey stops smiling as Scott starts to get angrier. She spots Stiles and runs over to him, pulling him away from Coach. "What?" He sees Hailey's red eyes and starts to think she's going to kill him, but she points to Scott. "He's getting pissed," Stiles looks at Scott and sees his teeth and eyes. "And you need to be ready to pull him off the field." Stiles looks at her. "Why can't you?" Hailey points to the bleachers. "Because there is a hunter here. You let them know Derek is here, so I'd prefer not to be screwed over yet." Stiles nods.

Hailey stares at Scott, and notices he is listening to someone. She looks around and sees he's looking at Allison. He takes a breath and throws the ball and makes the point at the very last second. With the game over, Hailey is finally able to get to Scott, but when she goes to look for him, he's gone. She sees Allison headed toward the school and follows, She nods to Stiles to let him know she has it under control.

Hailey follows Allison into the locker room and jumps into the rafters. Scott looks at her and she shakes her head. He growls and looks at Allison, but he eventually makes his way to the showers and stops there. Hailey watches from above. Allison walks up to Scott, who was now normal. They talk for a bit, but start to kiss. Hailey smirks. Allison leaves and Stiles steps out. Hailey jumps down and scares Stiles. "Jesus! Stop doing that!" Hailey smirks, then looks at Stiles. "So you found out huh?" Stiles stares at her for a moment. She points to her ears. "I'm a werewolf, did you forget that?" Stiles shakes his head, and Hailey starts to back away. "Now if you don't mind I have to go get Derek." In the hallways she peaks her head into the locker room one last time. "Just FYI, Derek didn't bite you, nor kill his sister." And with that she leaves.

On the lacrosse field Derek and Hailey watch as Jackson picks up Scott's glove and looks at the holes where his claw cut through. He turns and notices them standing from across the field. They both stare at him for a moment, before walking away.

In the Hale house Hailey sits with Derek. "He found his anchor." Derek looks at her. They both know who it is. "And he doesn't even know it yet." Derek stands and stares outside. "And they trust you?" Hailey sighs and stands. "Yeah, now all you have to do is stop sounding like you ruined his life." Hailey pats Derek's back. He's never been a people person, then again, neither has Hailey. She walks out of the living room portion of the house. "Maybe start by explaining who bit him and what they are."

☾

Hailey stands in the bus. She had used her fake FBI badge to get into the crime scene. Blood is everywhere. Seats are destroyed. Blood is everywhere. Windows shattered. She takes a deep breath, taking in all the scents. She can smell students. Gross, sweaty, horny teenagers. She scowls and focuses on the blood. Human. She can smell the driver's blood. But there are two others. Two werewolves. Scott. She can smell Scott. What was he doing here? And who is the other werewolf? The scent is almost familiar. Like something she's come across before. "You see much like this?" Hailey turns around to see Sheriff Stilinski. She bites her bottom lip. "Believe it or not, I've seen worse." She sucks in a breath and looks around. "Much worse." Hailey turns around and sees Stiles and Scott out the end of the bus. Scott looks terrified.


	3. Part [3]

During lunch break Hailey walks into the lunchroom. She can feel everyone's eyes on her, but she was on a mission. She slides into the seat next to Scott. Stiles leans toward her. "How did you get into the crime scene?" Hailey smirks and pulls out her FBI badge. They both gauk at it. "You're FBI?!" Hailey chuckles and puts her badge away. "No, but they don't need to know that." Hailey turns serious and looks at Scott. "I smelled you on the bus." Scott pales. "But you weren't alone." Hailey looks up to see a group of other teenagers. She stands, but bends down to Scott's ear. "Go by Derek's later." And with that she leaves.

☾

Derek and Hailey watch as the cop stares up at Hale house. There is a dog in the cop car and Hailey smirks. Derek looks at her. Hailey's eyes blaze bright red and the dog starts to bark rabidly. The cop gets scared and quickly drives off. Derek smirks at Hailey. "You've always had a way with animals." Hailey scoffs and spots Scott. "That's probably because I was one for a good amount of time." Scott walks up to the house and Hailey feels the anger in Derek's chest towards Scott. She rolls her eyes and walks down to the door. "Quit acting like a child Derek. He's just a stupid kid who doesn't know what he's doing." Hailey opens the door. Scott looks at her. "I could hear you, you know." Hailey smirks. "I know." She shrugs. "It's true though."

Scott turns to Derek. "I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters." Scott glances at Hailey. "I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about... someone. But someone else got hurt, and it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened." Derek nods. "You think you attacked the driver." Scott looks at Hailey. "You saw what I did last night." Hailey takes a deep breath. "I told you Scott, there was someone else there." Scott shakes his head, not fully believing Hailey, though some part of him felt as though he had to. "Can you tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?" Derek nods. "Yes." Hailey stares at her brother. "Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to kill someone?"

"Probably."

Scott leans against a pillar, and Derek steps up to him. "Look, we can show you how to remember. We can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon." Derek pauses and Hailey puts a hand on Scott's shoulder. "But it's not going to come for free." Scott shakes his head. "What do you want?" Hailey glances at Derek. "You'll find out." Hailey rolls her eyes. Derek never makes things easy. "But for now I'm going to give you what you want." Scott looks at Derek. "Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses-- your sight, smell, touch-- Let them remember for you." Scott shakes his head. "That's it? Just-- Just go back?" Hailey gives Scott's shoulder a squeeze then lets go. "Do you wanna know what happened?" Scott looks up. "I just want to know if I hurt him." Derek shakes his head. "No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her."

Derek walks back inside. Hailey searches Scott's eyes. "I can go with you." He looks at her. "I can't go in the bus with you but I can come." Scott shakes his head. "Why do you care so much? Why are you being so nice?" Scott points to the door. "He sure as hell isn't." Hailey sighs. "Derek is a very complicated person, but he's also one of the best people I know." Hailey grabs Scott's shoulder and guides him away from the house. "And I care because I wish I had someone to help me when I was going through what you are."

☾

Stiles shuts off his engine and attempts to get out with Scott, but Hailey grabs his shoulder and shakes her head. "Uh uh. He needs to do this alone. Your scent is going to screw with his senses." Hailey scowls. "You reek dude." Scott laughs and gets out to climb the gate. A few minutes later a guard starts to walk toward the bus. Stiles starts slamming on the horn. Scott comes running out of the bus and jumps off the top of a car to get over the gate. He jumps into the car and Stiles takes off. "Did it work? Did you remember?" Hailey glances back at the gate. "Yeah, I was there last night and the blood-- A Lot of it was mine." Scott glances back at Hailey. "So you did attack him?" Scott shakes his head. "No. There were glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine." Scott glances at Hailey. "It was Derek." Hailey shakes her head. "No, I know Derek's scent. He wasn't near that bus." Stiles glares at Hailey.

"You're on his side, of course you would defend him." Hailey rolls her eyes. "Scott, what color were the eyes?" Scott creases his eyebrows in thought. "Red. They were red." Hailey leans back in her seat. "Well there you go." They both look at her. She rolls her eyes. "Derek's eyes glow blue." Stiles glares at her again. "Your eyes are red." Hailey scoffs. "Seriously?" She sticks her arm in Scott's face and cuts it with her claw. "Take a whiff." Scott hesitantly does so. Hailey nods. "I'm guessing you didn't smell me on that bus, did you?" Scott shakes his head, but he and Stiles share a look.

☾

Hailey walks into the room just in time to see Scott fall back into the chair. "Believe me now?" Scott glances at her and nods. "There's another." Hailey nods and steps forward. "It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind." Derek glances at Hailey. "You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him." Hailey stands next to Derek. "And now we're trying to find him, but I don't think we can do it without you." Scott pants. "Why me?" Hailey sighs. "Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack." Scott looks up. "It's you Scott. You're the one he wants." Scott looks at Hailey. "But you're not a beta." Hailey smirks. "Are you?" Hailey shakes her head. 

"Laura told me what was going on and asked if I could help." Hailey reveals her Alpha eyes. "Because who better to fight an alpha than an alpha?" Scott stares at her and Derek steps forward. "Hailey is extremely powerful." Scott glances at her again. "Possibly even more powerful than this Alpha." Scott shakes his head. "But how is that possible? How are you even an alpha?" Hailey helps Scott to his feet. "That's a story for another time." They walk out of the house. "Until we figure out what our next play is," Hailey pats Scott's back. "You're stuck with me."


	4. Part [4]

Derek touches a spot of blood on the ground and looks around. Hailey does the same but she takes in the smell of the blood. She smells the air and looks at the roof. The Alpha stands and climbs up higher. They both take off after it, making their way to the roof, but as Derek jumps to the next roof he is shot. Hailey gasps and rushes to his side, but as she runs a bullet slugs her in the gut. She ignores her own pain, more focused on Derke. "Derek." She looks at the bullet wound. It was smoking. So was hers.

☾

Hailey leads Derek through the school. She holds onto his hand with a death grip. The veins in her hand are black as she steadily takes his pain, even on top of her own. "Where's Scott McCall?" She asks Jackson. He stares at them and shakes his head. "Why should I tell you?" Hailey sucks in through her teeth. "Because I asked you politely. And I don't usually do that." Jackson scoffs. "Okay tough girl." Hailey raises an eyebrow. "You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him." Hailey narrows her eyes at him. 

"What is it? Huh? Is it uh, Dianabol? HGH?" Hailey rolls her eyes. "Steroids." Hailey scoffs. "Fine, I'll find him myself." Hailey starts to pull Derek. "No we're not done." Jackson grabs Derek's arm, but Derek whips around and holds Jackson to the lockers. Hailey's eyes widen when she sees Derek's claws in his throat. She grabs Derek's hand and pulls him away. He's getting violent. And if its happening to him, then things are about to get bad.

☾

The school bell rings and Derek and Hailey look about ready to vomit. Hailey sighs and grabs him. "This isn't working. Come on." She pulls him out to the parking lot, but just when they are almost out, Derek passes out. "Dammit." Hailey pulls some of his pain away, but with her own, her vision was starting to spin. Scott runs to them. "What are you doing here?" Hailey looks at Scott, her red eyes showing from how much effort she was using to help Derek. Her pain was of no concern to her. "We were shot." Hailey lifts up Derek's head. "They're not looking so good dude." Hailey glares at Stiles. 

"Why aren't you two healing?" Hailey shakes her head. "Different kind of bullet." Stiles steps closer. "A silver bullet?" Hailey scoffs. "No you dumbass." Scott thinks for a moment. "Wait, wait, that's what she meant when she said he has had 48 hours." Hailey huffs. "What? Who-- who said 48 hours?" Scott looks into Hailey's eyes. "The one who shot you." Hailey groans and she starts to growl. "What are you doing?! Stop that!" Hailey's eyes blaze brighter. "I'm trying to tell you I can't."

☾

Hailey's vision is starting to swim, but she can't let go of Derek. She doesn't want him to be in pain. He starts to wake up and Hailey gently explains what is going on. Stiles stares at Hailey's hand. "What are you doing to him?" She looks at her hand. "Taking his pain." Derek jerks away from Hailey. "No, you were shot too. You'll die." Hailey sighs. "I've been through worse." Hailey lifts up her shirt and looks at the bullet wound, but she hides it from Derek. An alpha can't show pain. "Where are we going?" Stiles nods at the road. "You're house."

"No." Both Hailey and Derek say in unison. "What do you mean no? I'm taking you home." Hailey shakes her head. "No, we can't protect ourselves." Stiles pulls over. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Hailey attempts to blink her red eyes away. She was trying to resist the urge to kill Stiles, so she digs her claws into Derek's leg. He groans in pain. "Ow." She glances at him and he understands her reasoning. "No, not yet." Derek huffs. "I have a last resort." Hailey glances at Derek. He does but she doesn't. If she wanted to be chopped in half, then she'd go to the Argents. 

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Derek pulls up his sleeve. Stiles gags. "Oh my god. What is that? Oh, is that contagious?" Hailey pulls up her shirt and Derek sees her own bullet wound. Black veins surrounded it from taking Derek's pain away. She has a higher pain tolerance, but theres only so much her body can take, and she's been at her very limit. "You should probably just get out." Derek huffs. "Start the car. Now." Stiles stares at them. "I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you two look, okay?"

Hailey and Derek share a look. "Okay, in fact, I think if I wanted to," Hailey and Derek stare at Stiles. "I could probably drag your little werewolf asses into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Hailey flashes her eyes red, now digging her other claws into her own leg. "Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth." Stiles stares at them, then starts the car and drives off.

☾

"What am I supposed to do with them?" Hailey had turned to digging her nails into her clenched hands. Stiles is sometimes very unlikable. And stupid. "Take him somewhere, anywhere!" Stiles gags. "And by the way they're starting to smell." Hailey and Derek slowly raise their heads to glare at Stiles. "Like-- Like what?"

"Like death." Hailey struggles not to let her teeth come out. "If he doesn't shut up, we're not the only ones that are going to be smelling like death." Stiles scoots away from her. "Take them to the animal clinic." Stiles shakes his head. "What about your boss?" Hailey rests her head on Derek's head, and he puts his arm around her. 

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." Stiles sighs and hands the phone to Derek. "You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you." Derek takes the phone. "Did you find it?" Hailey's breathing became raspy. Unbeknownst to Derek, she's been secretly taking his pain at a rate that he wouldn't notice. He won't die on her watch. "How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million! This house is like the freaking Walmart of guns." Hailey coughs a laugh. Scott should see what the Winchester's car looks like. "Look, if you don't find it, then we're dead alright?" Scott sighs. 

"I'm starting to think that maybe that isn't such a bad thing." Derek pries his eyes back open. "Then think about this. The alpha called you out against your will. He's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need us. Find the bullet." Derek hangs up. "Derek..." Derek looks down at Hailey, and takes in how bad she is looking, then he sees her hand. "Hailey, stop. If you die, then we all die." Hailey groans and stops taking his pain. She doesn't have the strength to argue.


	5. Part [5]

Hailey falls down on the ground. She lazily looks at Derek. "Does Northern Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" Hailey's eyes widened a bit. "It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring us the bullet." Hailey scoots closer to Derek. "Why?" Derek looks at Stiles. "Because we're going to die without it."

Hailey rips her shirt off and Stiles almost turns away, but he stares at the Y shaped scar running down her chest. She ignores him and leans against the table. Her whole torso was covered in black veins. "You know, that really doesn't look like some echinacea and a goodnight night of sleep couldn't take care of."

Hailey glares at Stiles. "If we survive this, remind me to kill him." Derek nods and Stiles swallows hard. "When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek walks over to the shelves. "Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Hailey pulls herself onto the table and rests. She's too weak to stand. "If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time..." Derek opens a drawer. "Last resort." Stiles shakes his head. "Which is?" Hailey stares up at the light. Derek lifts up a bone saw. "You're gonna cut off my arm." Stiles gags.

☾

Stiles squeezes the trigger on the bone saw and gags once again. "Oh, my god." Derek ties a tourniquet around his arm. "What if you bleed to death?" Stiles points at Hailey. "And it's not like we can just cut her in half." Derek eyes Hailey who shakes her head. "It'll heal if it works." Hailey starts drifting in and out of consciousness, and the conversion starts cutting out. But she gags and makes eye contact with Derek. Oh shit. They both lean over the table and vomit black blood. "Holy God, what the hell is that?"

"It's our bodies, trying to heal themselves." Derek puts a hand on Hailey's back. "Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Derek looks at Stiles. "Now. You gotta do it now." Stiles shakes his head. "Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!!"

Stiles jumps and grabs the bone saw. "Oh, my god. Okay, okay." He puts the saw against Derek's arm. "All right, here we go!" A door opens. "Stiles!" Stiles lifts the bone saw slightly. "Scott?" Scott walks in and sees the position Stiles and Derek were in. "What the hell are you doing?" Stiles chuckles and puts the bone saw down. Scott spots Hailey's scar but doesn't say anything. "Oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Derek rasps. "Did you get it?" Scott pulls out the bullet and hands it to Derek. He nods at Hailey. "What are you gonna do with it?" Derek's eyes flicker. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Derek drops the bullet and it falls into a drain.

☾

Derek wakes up after being punched by Stiles. He looks at Hailey and listens to her heart beat. It was extremely slow. Derek takes the bullet and bites the top off, dumping it's contents out. He takes a lighter and lights it. It sparks and her scoops up the contents and separates it. He hands the other bit to Scott and points at Hailey. He throws the wolfbane onto the bullet wound and Scott jumps to repeat Derek, but on Hailey. 

He covers the bullet hole and Hailey's eyes snap open, bright red. She lets out a scream that turns into a loud roar. The balck veins on Derek and Hailey start to shrink back into the wounds until they heal completely. "That... was... Awesome! Yes!" Hailey glares at him. Derek helps Hailey to her feet. "Are you okay?" Derek scoffs. "Well, except for the agonising pain." Stiles laughs. "Well I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Derek glares at Stiles. 

"Okay, we saved your lives. Which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's Dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything--" Hailey steps forward. "You're going to trust them? You think they can help you?" Hailey pauses and her eyes tear up a bit. "I've seen what hunters can do, Scott." Scott scoffs. "Who cares?! They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

Hailey and Derek share a look. "Yeah I can show you exactly how nice they are." Scott raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

☾

In the car ride Hailey pulls on a new shirt. "Hailey's spent a long period of time with a couple hunters. She was helping them take out a very evil creature." Hailey nods. "An Alpha." She growls at the memory. "He was killing little kids' families and turning them into werewolves." Hailey turns to Scott. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be a child werewolf with no one to help you?" Hailey scoffs. "I do. And I didn't want these kids to go through what I did." 

Scott glances at Hailey. "He'd kill every child that refused to kill until there was only one little girl left." Hailey sits back in the car. "Her name was Jessica. She was only 7." She looks at Scott again. "And wanna know what the hunters did?" Scott raises an eyebrow. "They shot me, then shot her in the head. A child." Derek stops the car outside the Beacons Crossing Home. "What are we doing here?" Derek stares at Hailey and both walk to the building.

Derek leads Scott into a door. A man sits in a wheelchair. Hailey's nose twitches. A scent. One she can't remember the source of. Derek stares down at the man. "Who is he?" Hailey takes Derek's hand. "My uncle. Peter Hill." Scott bites his lip. "Is he... like you, a werewolf?" Derek nods. "He was. Now he's barely even human." 

Hailey squeezes Derek's hand showing her support. The fire was still hard for him to talk about. "Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." Scott shakes his head. "So... what makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Derek takes his eyes off Peter. "Because they were the only ones that knew about us."

"Well, then they had a reason." Hailey's eyes widened. He did not just say that. "Like what?" Derek lets go of Hailey's hand and turns Peter's wheelchair. "You tell me what justifies this." Scott's eyes widened. "They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in the fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do." A nurse walks into the room. "What are you doing? How did you get in here?" Hailey's nose twitches again. That smell again... "We were just leaving." They all leave the room.


	6. Part [6]

Scott gets out of Derek's car and goes into his house. Hailey stares straight on, lost in thought. Derek looks at her and realizes. He shifts gears and drives off. "You need paper." Whenever Hailey would get ideas, she'd write them all down. No matter how crazy. Derek stops the car outside the Hale house and runs in to grab her notebook. Hailey almost always carried one with her. She preferred the pocket sized ones from Dollar Tree.

Derek hands her the notebook and pen. He watches as she titles the page 'Alpha' and makes the following list.

**ALPHA**  
Me? Shift  
Together  
Wolfsbane  
Argents?  
Allison???  
Colt?  
Demon Blade  
Angel - Castiel  
SCENT?  
Scott Alpha? Me?  
Trap? Mountain Ash  
Magic bullet?  
Demon trap?  
Breaden?  
Eyes? PAIN  
Lydia  
Sam Dean?  
Mystic Falls?  
Lockwoods?  
Electricity→LIGHTNING  
Anger  
Cora??  
Peter-Nurse?

Hailey highlights her biggest questions and Derek stares at two names. Cora and Peter. "Hailey, what--" She shushes him and stares at her list, taking in all her theories. Derek continues to look at her list, trying to make sense of it all. None of it made sense and he was guessing it wouldn't until she explained. Hailey takes one long look at her notebook before getting out and getting onto her own motorcycle. She needs her things. "I'll be back tomorrow night." Derek nods and she drives off.

☾

Derek and Scott look down at the parking lot below them. "Starting to get it?" Scott shakes his head. "Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" Derek shakes his head. "No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers." Scott looks at the body. "Then why is he a killer?" Derek nods. "That's what we're gonna find out." Derek walks away from the edge of the building and Scott follows. "Where is Hailey?" Derek's eyebrow twitches. "I don't know, but she said she would be back tonight."

"You know, I have a life too." Derek walks up the steps. "No, you don't." Scott scoffs. "Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or--" Derek turns around. "Part of his pack." Scott rolls his eyes. "Whatever." Derek raises his eyebrows. "I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry." Derek nods. "You wanna do homework; or do you wanna not die?" Scott sighs. "You have less than a week until the full moon. If you don't kill with him, he kills you."

"Okay seriously, who made up these rules." Derek steps down another step. "It's a rite of passage into his pack." Scott crosses his arms. "You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduation from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it. Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?" Derek steps down again. "Hailey is the best tracker I know and she couldn't follow it. His human scent is entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him. A link that you can't understand. If me and Hailey can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him." 

Scott sighs. "So if I help you... You guys can stop him?" Derek shakes his head. "Not alone. We're stronger together. A pack makes the individual more powerful." Scott shakes his head. "How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Derek steps down so he is off the stairs. "Do you remember that night you were shot in the arm... Right after you were hit?" Scott nods. "Yeah, I changed back." Derek nods. "Mm-hmm. And when you were hit by his car?" Hailey steps into the house and smirks. "And when I clawed you in the locker room." Hailey hugs Scott. "Something right?" Scott nods. "What's the common denominator?" Scott shrugs. Derek grabs his hand and it cracks.

"Was that really necessary?" Hailey mutters. "What is-- what the hell are you doing?" Hailey sees the glimmer of a smirk hit Derek's lips. He enjoyed that. "It'll heal." Derek lets go and Scott groans in pain. "It still hurt!" Derke turns around. "And that's what keeps you human-- Pain." Scott's hand heals and Hailey pulls him to his feet. "Maybe you will survive." Hailey glares at Derek. She takes Scott's hand and takes away the pain. 

"Better?" Scott nods and stares at her hand wondering how she did that. "Yeah. Thanks." Hailey hands Scott her helmet and he takes it shocked. "C'mon. I'll give you a ride home." Scott follows her out to her motorcycle. It was sleek balck. "How did you afford this?" Hailey smirks and climbs on. "The same way I have a fake FBI badge." Scott gets on and Hailey drives off.

☾

Hailey stares up at Scott's house. It looks no different then it did 12 years ago. There is a lack of a certain smell. Her father. Scott sees her staring at the house. "Do you want to come in?" Hailey bites her lip. She can't resist. "Sure." She shuts off her engine and follows Scott inside. Hailey becomes pale and nauseated inside. Nostalgia hits her like a brick. "Can I ask you something?" Hailey nods and looks at the photos on the mantle. She frowns when she sees there's a lack of her on it, but then again, she's also not surprised. She was forced to remove all evidence of her life here. 

"How did you become a werewolf?" Hailey sighs and sits on the couch. She smiles at the stain on the arm rest. She'd spilled cranberry juice when she was 8. "I was born a werewolf like Derek." Hailey briefly touches the tattoo on her shoulder. A crescent moon. "My mother was a werewolf, but my father was human." Hailey shakes her head. "He never knew what I was, even though he and his new wife practically raised me." Scott sits next to Hailey. 

"When I was 13 I fully shifted for the first time. My mother decided it was time I leave." Hailey looks down at the floor with sad eyes. "She made me leave my father, the woman who I truly considered my mother, and..." Hailey pauses. "And my baby brother." Scott looks at her shocked. "You have a brother." Hailey chuckles sadly. "Yeah, but he was 4 when I left so he clearly doesn't remember me." Hailey hears the sound of a car door slam shut. "It's my mom." Hailey jumps up and hides in the coat closet.

Scott stands up from the couch and gives the closet where Hailey was hiding an odd look. Melissa walks into the living room and looks at Scott. "What are you doing up?" Hailey covers her mouth and starts to cry. Melissa. The only woman who ever really cared about her. That loved her like she was her own. "Uh, nothing. Just waiting for you to get back." Melissa walks into the kitchen and unloads her groceries. Hailey takes this moment to sneak out of the closet and up the stairs. "Whose motorcycle is that out there?" Scott ignores his mother and speeds up the stairs. He runs to his room and sees his window open and Hailey speeding down the road. 

What was that about?


	7. Part [7]

At Hale house Hailey struggles to keep her breathing calm. Maybe going into the house was a lot, but seeing Melissa is a whole different story. "Are you okay?" Derek looks at the several items laid out on the table. "Yup." Derek raises an eyebrow. "You're heartbeat says otherwise." Hailey tones in on her heartbeat. Dammit. It sounded like the humming of a bird's wings. She puts a hand over her heart. 

"Melissa." Derek raises an eyebrow. He has no idea who that is. "McCall. Melissa McCall." Hailey sits in the chair. "She raised me till I was 13 and I just saw her." Hailey puts her head in her hands. She's on the verge of a panic attack. Derek looks at the items again and knees down to Hailey. He has to distract her. "Hailey tell me about your theories." Hailey sniffles and Derek grabs a knife off the table. It had carvings in the blade. 

"What is this?" Hailey grabs the knife and looks at it. "Demon blade," Derek nods. He saw it on her list. "It uh, it's a powerful blade that kills demons." Derek furrows his brows, but remembers Hailey has a lot more experience in the supernatural world than him. "I thought we could use it to kill him but," Hailey pulls up her sleeve and cuts herself with the blade. It smoaks a bit, but heals normally. "It doesn't work on werewolves." 

Derek nods and grabs her list from the table. He reads it. "Okay, whats a colt?" Derek notices that a lot of the things on the list were crossed out. The colt is one of them. "It's..." Hailey lifts her head up. "It's a special gun that can kill anything supernatural." Derek nods. Okay, that's good. "But we can't get it." Hailey shakes her head. "It's in the hands of the king of hell at the moment." Derek nods. Her heart rate is down. "What about the magic bullet." 

Hailey sits up and stares at the ceiling. "The one that shot us but," Hailey points out that it's crossed out. "It's in the hands of Kate Argent." Hailey points at where 'Argent' and 'Allison' are crossed out. Derek looks at an odd name. "Who is Castiel?" Hailey shakes her head. "He won't help us. He's not a fan of me."

Derek continues to ask her about the list. "What about Breaden?" Hailey tells him she can't help either. "Okay, what does 'eyes' and 'pain' mean?" Hailey takes a deep breath and reveals her alpha eyes. "My eyes. I can see a lot more than any werewolf of a human, but only if I really look. ESP." Hailey looks directly at Derek and sees the shape of a blue wolf where his human form used to be. "I can see... I don't know... Souls. Who a person really is," 

Hailey blinks hard. "What their intentions are, their potential." Hailey sees a glimmer of red in Derek's wolf eyes. "But," Blood leaks from Hailey's eyes. Derek wipes it away and Hailey's turn back to normal. "That happens, so it hurts. Alot." Derek nods. "Have you had any luck with his scent?" Hailey shakes her head. "No, everytime I get it, it changes. It's like a swirl of confusion." Hailey rubs her head. "Gives me headaches."

Derek looks at his sisters name on this list. "Hailey, why is Cora on here?" Hailey's heartbeat picks up a bit. "My eyes also let me see spirits, or lost souls. Just blobs of mist, but somehow I know who they are." Hailey looks around Derek with her red eyes for a brief moment. "Around you I see everyone from the fire except..." Hailey points at the last two names on the list. "Cora and Peter. I don't know why I can't see Cora, but I can't, so she's on my list." Derek nods and stares at the highlight. "And why she's highlighted." Hailey nods.

"Who's Lydia?" Hailey scratches her nose. "She goes to school with Scott. I don't know what she is, but," Hailey eyes flicker red. "She's something." Derek reads the three heaviest things crossed out on the list. Sam Dean, Mystic Falls, and Lockwoods. "What are these?" Hailey scowls at the first two names. She grabs her pen and heavily scratches out Sam and Dean. "Definitely not them." Hailey relaxes and points to Mystic Falls. "Mystic falls is a little town I came across. They've got a pack of werewolves there." She looks at Derek. "The Lockwoods." Hailey shakes her head. "But they're on the other side of the country so..." Derek nods. The rest of the list makes sense to him. Mostly.

"Thanks." Derek looks at Hailey. "For calming me down." Hailey sighs. "It's just hard being back here." Derek nods, and is unexpectedly hugged by Hailey. Hailey only hugs those she really cares about. Derek hugs her back, until she eventually falls asleep. Derek smiles and carries her upstairs.

☾

Hailey stands guard in the locker room doorway while Derek 'talks' to Jackson. Hailey hates this kid. She really does. Reminds her a bit of Dean. Just that thick Jackass feel to the air.

Hailey steps off her motorcycle outside Hale house. She smells the air and her eyes widen. She leaves her helmet on and runs into the house. She takes Kate Argent before she can electrocute Derek again. She punches Kate, but Kate electrocutes her. Hailey falls off to the side and Kate goes to shoot her, but Derek kicks her to the ground. Both werewolves stand and run out to Hailey's motorcycle. Kate fires at them, but they were already out of range.

☾

Hailey pulls her motorcycle to a stop outside a cave crevice on the side of a rock cliff. "We'll have to stay here." Derek looks around and notices a small, thin mattress on the ground. A small box and several other objects clutter the cave. Hailey tosses Derek a shirt. He nods at her and puts it on. "What is this place?" Derek watches Hailey look around the cave. "Used to be home for me." Derek raises an eyebrow and Hailey sighs. 

"I was my mother's personal experiment. She wanted to know what would happen to a werewolf if they had to live in conditions of an actual wolf." Hailey huffs as she sits on the ratty mattress. "I spent a good 2 years out here." Hailey looks up at Derek. "It's where I was staying when I first met you." Hailey stands back up. "Make yourself at home." She tosses Derek her motorcycle keys. "Where are you going?" Hailey walks backwards to see him. "To give us an alibi."

☾

Hailey chases the Mountain Lion into the parking lot. She growls at it one last time to scare it and watches as people start to freak out and scream. She waits until she hears gunfire from Chris Argent, then turns to leave. She smiles satisfied.

Hailey returns to see Derek asleep on her sad excuse of a bed. She stares at him, and thinks about how much she wants to lay with him. To be with him.

Hailey shakes her head and lays down on the cold ground and falls asleep.


	8. Part [8]

Scott walks into the parking garage and realizes his car is gone. "Damn it." He walks up to level 4. He walks around to see if he can find it. He puts his bags down and uses his key fob. It chirps above him and a milk bottle rolls out of one of his bags. "Oh crap." It rolls under a car only to roll back with claw marks in the side. 

A figure stands behind him and he sees it and runs away. As he runs down the parking garage he glances behind and sees a massive wolf chasing him. The wolf growls. Scott hides behind a red car to catch his breath, but he can hear his heart beating. He puts a hand over his chest to try and calm down, but realizes that won't be happening. 

He stands and jumps onto a nearby car. He runs across the hoods and they all blare their alarms. Scott looks and realizes he's on level two. He bolts behind a dark green car. He breathes heavily, but his phone rings. "No. No, stop." He fumbles to pull out his phone, but something bites his foot and pulls him away from the car. The wolf stands over him, snarling.

"You're dead." Derek appears in Scott's line of vision. He glances at the wolf, terrified. It stops snarling and backs away. This was no normal wolf. It was huge. It was almost as big as the car it stood next too. "What the hell was that?" The wolf steadily walks along with Derek and Scott. "I said I was going to teach you, I didn't say when." Scott points at the wolf. "You scared the crap out of me!" Derek looks at the wolf. "Not yet."

"Okay, but I was fast, right?" The wolf glances at Scott. "Not fast enough. Hailey was going easy on you." Scott's eyes budge. "That's Hailey?!" Scott shakes his head. She's an Alpha. He has to remember she's a lot more powerful than he knows. "Okay but the car alarm thing. That was smart right?" Derek nods. "Till your phone rang." 

Scott stops walking. "Would you just stop? Please?" Derek and Hailey stop. "What happened the other night, Stiles' Dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this." Hailey nudges Derek and he nods. She runs off. What happened to Stiles' dad was actually her fault. She caused the hysteria and panic, and she was going to fix it.

☾

Hailey walks into the hospital and follows Stiles' scent. She finds him and his sleeping father in room 317. "Hey." Stiles turns around to see her. "What are you doing here?" Hailey walks into the room. "I can help you dad." Stiles raises an eyebrow. "How?" Hailey waves her hand. "You saw me do it to Derek before." Stiles nods. "I can take away his pain." Stiles stares at her, trying to decide if he trusts her. Derek he definitely does not, but Hailey has actually been kind, and caring. "Okay, do it." Hailey nods and grabs Sheriff Stilinski's hand. 

Her veins turn black as she pulls away his pain. She lets go. "It isn't too bad. He should be up soon." Stiles nods and Hailey goes to leave the room. "Thank you." Stiles blurts out. Hailey turns to him. "Not just for helping my dad, but for helping Scott. I may be pissed at him right now but..." Hailey smiles. "Your welcome."

Hailey makes her way back to the entrance of the Hospital, but catches a scent. Melissa. She sits at the reception desk. Hailey tries to rush past her without being seen, but Melissa looks up. She gasps. "Hailey?!" Hailey's heart rate rises as she runs out of the Hospital. She hides behind the tree just outside the entrance. Melissa runs out and looks around but when she doesn't see Hailey, she walks back inside. Hailey sighs and walks over to her motorcycle.

☾

Hailey walks into the animal clinic and her eyes widen. Dr. Deaton is tied up and beaten. "What the hell?!" Hailey rushes to his side. She glares at Derek. "What did you do dumbass?" Hailey stands up and Derek hands her the picture of the deer. She stares at the spiral. "What? You think it's him?" Derek nods. Scott watches the two argue. "No, it's not Derek. I'd know." Derek gets in her face. "No, you wouldn't." Hailey raises her eyebrows. 

"Oh?" Derek throws his arm out. "You said it yourself Hailey. Your exact words. 'A swirl of confusion'." Hailey narrows her eyes. "I am getting nothing from him," She points to Deaton. "He's not the Alpha." Derek scoffs and turns away from her. "I have hunted down Alphas before Derek." Scott looks at her confused. "I know what I am doing."

☾

Hailey pulls up to the High School on her motorcycle. She takes off her helmet and nods at Stiles and Scott. They nod back at her. Derek pulls up and she glares at him as he gets out of the car. "Where's my boss?" Derek points to his car. "He's in the back." Scott, Stiles and Hailey all look at Deaton. He looks extremely uncomfortable.. 

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Scott and Stiles walk away. "Wait, hey. What are you doing?" Scott turns to Derek. "You said I was linked with the alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott and Stiles walk inside. Derek sighs and turns to Hailey. "Hailey..." Hailey cuts him off. "Don't. I've got enough going on." Derek looks at her. He can feel the anxiety coming from her.

Hailey raises an eyebrow at the pathetic excuse of a roar. She snorts, but then a true roar escapes the speakers. Derek and Hailey cover their ears. Hailey glances at Derek. "Well, that'll certainly gather his attention." Derek walks around the other side of his car. "Yeah and the rest of the town too." Scott and Stiles walk out. "I'm gonna kill both of you." Both of them gape. Hailey rolls her eyes. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Hailey cringes. "He's got a point."

"I thought you were on our side." Stiles whispers exasperated. "Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud." Stiles laughs. "Yeah, it was loud, and it was awesome!" Hailey freezes. The scent. "Shut up."

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Scott hits Stiles, then looks in the back of the car. "What'd you do with him?" Hailey and Derek's eyebrows crease. "What?" They look in the car and Deaton is gone. "We didn't do anything." A growl is heard. Hailey whips around, only for claws to cut deep across her abdomen. She falls to the ground. Her eyes stay open long enough to see Derek be thrown against the school. "Run." She rasps out, then she loses consciousness.


	9. Part [9]

"Hailey." Hailey's flicker open. Derek was laying next to her. He must have crawled over. "We have to leave." Hailey groans and lifts herself up, but something feels cool and droopy in her stomach. She looks down and sees her intestines are spilling out. Derek's eyes widened. "Lovely." She shoves them back in and holds her arm over the massive cut. She hobbles over to Stile's car and opens the back. She smiles at a roll of duct tape.

Hailey finished taping her stomach shut and turned to Derek who was still lying on the ground. "Paralized?" He looks up at her. "Yep." She nods and grabs him, hauling her onto her motorcycle. She keeps him steady while she gets on herself. Hailey tapes Derek to her body and starts her motorcycle. She drives off.

☾

Hailey stops her motorcycle outside her cave. Derek's dead wait becomes too much and they both fall off the side of the bike. "Ow." Hailey retracts her claws and uses them to cut the duct tape connecting the both of them. Hailey rolls away and sits on her knees. She scoots over to Derek. "This is going to hurt." Derek nods. Hailey reaches her hand into the cut on his back and grabs his spinal cord. She closes her eyes and snaps it back into place. 

Derek roars in pain, but he starts to move. Hailey smiles and her eyes start to flutter. "Hailey?" Derek groans and sits up. Hailey lifts up her shirt. There is more blood than Derek has ever seen in his life. He rushes her side. "It's not healing." She nods. "Alpha, remember. It won't heal till it's sewn shut." She points to her bike. "First aid." Derek nods, but Hailey passes out.

Hailey wakes up. She lifts up her shirt and sees it's sewn shut, then she notices the warmth next to her. Derek. He was lying with her. Hailey smiles brightly and snuggles closer to him and falls back asleep.

☾

Hailey wakes up to find Derek gone. She sits up and looks around when her phone rings. It was Stiles. "Hello?" She stands up and stretches. She starts pulling her stitches out with her claws. "Hailey? You're alive?" Hailey scoffs. "Yes, I'm alive dumbass." Hailey walks over to her bite and grabs new clothes. "Okay, okay good. Look I need you to come into the station?" Hailey makes a face. "Well, actually, my dad does." Hailey sighs and nods. "Interrogation." She nods and hangs up. "Great."

☾

Hailey sees Stiles standing outside the station with Scott. She smiles at them both. "You guys okay?" They both nod. "What happened to you?" Hailey lifts up her shirt, showing the caked blood. They gape at it and she flattens her shirt. "Disembowelment is fun." Sheriff Stilinski nods for Hailey to come inside. She sighs.

Hailey sits on the couch of Stilinski's interrogation room. He goes to sit down, but sees Stiles and Scott looking through the window so he shuts the blinds. "So, Hailey... Lowell." Hailey's eyebrow twitches at the last name. "FBI agent." She gapes. "You see, I called and, there is no Agent Lowell." Noah sits at his desk and looks Hailey dead in the eyes. 

"I also found out there is no Hailey Lowell." He pulls out a folder and drops it on his desk Hailey takes it and opens it. It was of her when she was in Beacon Hills. 12 years ago. She gapes at him. "Did you really think I wouldn't remember you kid?" Noah stands up and pulls Hailey into a hug. She laughs and hugs him back. Noah would let Hailey watch Scott and Stiles while the adults were at work.

Noah grabs Hailey's shoulders and looks her over. "What happened to you kid? You just kind of disappeared with your mom." Hailey nods. "She made me leave Beacon Hills." Hailey shakes her head. "No clue why." Noah cups Hailey's cheek, then he looks at the window, knowing Scott and Stiles are behind it. "Do they know?" Hailey looks at the window sadly. "No, and I'd like to keep it that way until I'm ready to tell them myself." Noah nods. He leads her back to the couch and they both sit on it. "Now the reason I called you in here." Hailey nods. "Derek Hale."

She inhales deeply through her nose, silently promising herself to whack Stiles and Scott later. "Did you know what he was doing?" Hailey shakes her head and forces herself to look shocked. "No. I didn't know him all that well. I met him at a bar, and thought he was a good guy." Noah nods. "I guess I was wrong." Hailey raises her eyebrows. "Very wrong." Noah pulls out a notebook. "Alright. Do you know where he could be hiding? Anywhere he would go?" Hailey purses her lips and shakes her head. 

"No, like I said I didn't know him very well. We'd only talk during the day. He never took me anywhere." Noah nods and stands. "Alright. That's all I needed to know." Noah smiles. "It's damn good to see you again kid." Hailey smiles and hugs him back. "You too, Old man." Hailey opens the door, and Noah points at her. "No more impersonation of the FBI." Hailey laughs at his joke of scolding her. "You got it."

Scott and Stiles follow her out of the station. She turns around and whacks both boys in the head. They stare at her. "That was for framing Derek, AGAIN, and not telling me about it." She sighs and climbs onto her bike. "How does my dad know you?" Hailey glares at Scott. "And what did he mean when he said if we knew?" Hailey looks down at her bike with sad eyes. "I can't tell you that." She pulls her helmet on. "Not yet anyway." She drives off.

☾

Later at night, Hailey gets another call from Stiles, demanding that she get to Scott's house. It only took her a moment to figure out why. The full moon. How could she have been so stupid to have forgotten?

Hailey throws her helmet off and runs into the house up to Scott's room. Stiles stands in the doorway staring at bloody handcuffs. "Shit." Hailey runs to the window. Right before she jumps out the window she catches the scent of Derek. She smiles and relaxes. "It's okay." She leans back into the room. "What do you mean it's okay?! Scott just took off!" Hailey sits down on Scott's bed. "Derek is going after him." Stiles' eyes widen. 

"He's alive?!" Hailey gives him a look. "Yes, Dumbass." Hailey gets up and exits the room, but Stiles grabs her arm. "How do we know you?" Hailey looks at him. Her mind goes back to when Scott and Stiles would play. Stiles was always curious and always wanted answers to everything. "I can't tell you." She smiles sadly. "But I will one day, Mischief." Stiles eyes widen but Hailey is already out of his sight.


	10. Part [10]

Hailey speeds up behind Kate Argent's car. She was currently chasing Scott and Stiles in Derek's car. She revs and as she passes the car, she uses her claws to slash the tires. She looks back and speeds up next to Scott and Stiles, then presses on ahead.

Hailey skids to a stop in the Iron works in front of Derek. Scott and Stiles stop in front of her. She hands Derek a helmet. "Get on." Derek climbs on while Chris continues to fire flash bangs at them. "Go, go, go, go!!!"

Haylie whacks Derek's side. "What part of laying low don't you understand?" Derek glances back. "I had him!" Hailey shakes her head. "I don't give a damn if you found God! You don't go in alone!" She hits his side more. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

☾

Scott and Stiles watch Derek and Hailey on her bike. "Do you think we'll need to yell at him?" Stiles shakes his head. They watch as Hailey hits Derek over and over again. "Nah, I think she's got that handled."

☾

Later, Hailey and Scott and Stiles all pull into the woods. She glares at Derek. "Show them what you found." Derek nods. "When my sister came into town, she found two things. The name Harris," Stiles looks up. "Our chemistry teacher?" Scott looks at Derek. "Why him?" Derek shakes his head. "I don't know yet."

"And what's the second?" Derek pulls out a piece of paper. "Some kind of symbol." Scott looks at it and groans. "What? You know what this is?" Scott nods. "I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace."

☾

Hailey and Derek watch as Stiles runs into his room. "Hey, Stiles!" He turns and sees the two of them "Yo D--Derek." Derek signals for Stiles to shut up. "I, um..." Hailey signals for him to go to the door. Stiles jumps up and goes to the door, stopping Noah from walking in. "What'd you say?" Stiles eyes widen. "What? I said 'Yo... D--Dad." 

Hailey facepalms. Stiles was never a good liar. Especially when it came down to when he and Scott would take Candy from her room. "Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game." Stiles tenses. "My first game. Gosh, great. Awesome. Uh... Good." Noah smiles. "I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud... of myself." Derek and Hailey share a look. They both want to throttle Stiles. "So they;re really gonna let you play, right?" Stiles nods. "Yeah, dad. I'm first line. Believe that." Stiles squeaks out the last bit. "I'm very proud." Noah hugs stiles and he pulls the door shut for safe measure.

Stiles goes back into the room and Derek pushes him against the wall. "I'm sor--Oh!" Stiles squeaks out a help for Hailey. "If you say one word--" Stiles tries to push away from Derek. "Oh, what, you mean, like, 'Hey Derek Hale is in my room... bring your gun'?" Derek starts to relax. "Yeah, that's right. If i'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Derek looks at where Stiles hits him, then nods and backs away. Stiles walks back to his desk. "Scott didn't get the necklace?" 

Stiles shakes his head. "No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try." Derek and Hailey step closer. "Look, the night we were trapped in the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there." Derek and Haliey shake their heads, asking for what it meant. "So? So it wasn't Scott." Hailey nods. "Well can you find out who sent it?" Turns to his computer. "No not me--" Hailey rolls her eyes and pushes Stiles away from his computer.

"If your dad only knew how many warrants there are out for my arrest." Hailey laughs and hacks into Allison's phone and pulls the information from the text. She triangulates the cell towers and gets a ping on where it was sent from. The hospital. She furrows her brows and hacks into the other hospital computer and finds the one it was sent from, and then the account it was sent under. "No way." Hailey stares at the name. "It can't be." Derek looks at the name. "Melissa McCall?" Stiles nods and looks at Hailey shocked. "Scott's mom."

"How did you do that?" Hailey raises an eyebrow at Stiles. "First, you have a FBI badge, then somehow my dad knows you, and you can hack? What next? You gonna start spouting out Ancient Greek?" Hailey smirks. "Μπορώ να κάνω περισσότερα από αυτό, Mischief." Derek and Stiles stare at her. "You can speak Greek?" Hailey and Derek leave the room. "Ehh... A little bit." Derek leans her out to her bike. "What other languages do you speak?" Hailey purses her lips in thought. "Oof... Latin, Spanish, French, a little bit of Hebrew, and a couple of other minor ones." Derek looks at her impressed. She puts her helmet on. "I'll meet you two at the hospital." She drives off.

☾

Hailey follows Stiles into the hospital, using her current state of not being wanted to her advantage. Well, she's not wanted in California at least. "I said I can't find her." Hailey smells the air and doesn't catch Melissa's scent. She relaxes a bit. "Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle." Hailey peers into Peter's room, and finds that it's empty. She pales. She knew it. "Yeah, well he's not here either." Hailey starts to pull Stiles away from the room. "Stiles, get out of there right now-- It's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" Hailey gets punched in the face and Stiles yelps. Peter Hale stands staring down at Hailey. "I'm rather disappointed, Hailey."

Hailey stands and tries to run the other way with Stiles, but the nurse is blocking their way. "What are you doing here?" Hailey reveals her werewolf face and growls. "Visiting hours are over." Hailey puts Stiles behind her back, so he's in between her and the wall. "You... and him. You're... You're the one who--" Stiles eyes widen. "Oh, my--" Peter steps closer. "That's not nice. She's my nurse." Derek appears behind them. "She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Hailey pushes Stiles into the hospital room. Hailey stands next to Derek. 

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Derek roars and tries to tackle Peter, but he slams him into the wall. Hailey tries to hit him, but Peter grabs her by the throat and digs his claws into her neck. Peter grabs both of them by the throats and drags them across the floor. "My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was driven by pure instinct." Peter drops them both. "You want forgiveness?" Derek tries to attack Peter but he pushes him away. Hailey stands with Derek, holding her throat as it heals. Peter kicks both of them away.

"Do you have any idea... What it was like for me during those years?" Derek spits out blood. "Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness." Derek and Hailey stand. "Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that." Derek and Hailey send several blows, but he manages to dodge each one, breaking Derek's hand and most of Hailey's ribcage. "I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." Peter throws Derek and Hailey through the glass at the reception. They both share a look, and start to crawl away.

Derek and Hailey lean on each other against the wall in the morgue. "I was going to wait, for dramatic flair but," Peter flips a mirror and his face returns to normal. "When you look this good, why wait?" Peter looks at Derek. "Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain." Hailey growls. "We are not listening to ANYTHING you have to say," Derek holds her back from attacking Peter. "Not after you bit my brother!!" Hailey's eyes widen at her words. "Brother?" Peter smiles. "Your brother is Scott?" Hailey whimpers as her ribs shift. "And does our little Scott know this?" Hailey growls. "No?"


	11. Part [11]

Scott runs up to Derek and Hailey. "Thank god! Where have you been? Do you have any idea what has been going on?" Neither of them answer, but Hailey growls as Peter steps out from behind Scott. Scott turns around. "I really don't get lacrosse." Scott's eyes widened. "It was you..." Hailey grabs Scott and pulls him away from Peter, her protective instinct taking over. "When I was in High School, we played basketball. There's a real sport." 

Scott looks at Hailey. "Still I read somewhere that lacrosse comes from Native American Tribes who played it to resolve conflict. Do I have that right?" Peter puts down the lacrosse stick. "I have a little conflict of myo own to resolve, Scott." Hailey growls. "But I need your help to do it." Scott shakes his head. "I'm not helping you kill people." Peter makes a face. "Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include..." Peter looks at Derek. "Allison." Scott breaks out of Hailey's death grip. "You're on his side?"

Hailey growls. "I most certainly am not." She mutters, but Peter gives her a look, reminding her that he knows about Scott. "Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?" Derek looks at Peter. "It was a mistake." Scott looks at Derek like he's crazy. "What?"

"It happens."

"Scott." Scott looks at Peter. "I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential." Hailey growls. She, better than anyone, knows Scott's potential and it doesn't include killing. Just the opposite. "By killing my friends." Peter nods. "Sometimes the people closest to you..." Peter looks directly at Hailey. "Can be the ones holding you back the most." Scott narrows his eyes. "If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you... I'm okay with that." Peter steps closer to Scott. He glances back at Hailey who is growling loudly. "Maybe... you could try and see things from my perspective." Before Hailey can react, Peter's claws are in his neck. She has to wait, because if she breaks the connection, Scott could die.

Peter releases Scott, who falls back into Hailey's arms. She grabs his hand and pulls his pain. She holds him until Scott wakes up. "Are you okay?" Scott nods and notices a lack of Derek. Hailey growls. "Next time I see that son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill him."

Hailey sits with Scott when Stiles comes rushing in. "Dude, we have a huge problem." Hailey looks at Stiles who mouths 'Are you okay?'. Stiles nods. "Trust me... I know."

☾

Hailey pulls up to Scott, Stiles and Jackson. She'd heard them fighting. She takes off her helmet and turns so Jackson can see the gun strapped to her leg. "Problem here boys?" Jackson stares at her gun. "No." He walks over to his car and drives off. Hailey gets off her bike and walks over to Scott and Stiles. "Jackass." Hailey looks at them. "Let's pray, he never becomes a werewolf."

☾

Hailey pulls to a stop outside the small diner. She smiles at its logo. This used to be her favorite place to eat. She walks in and over to where Noah Stilinski was sitting. She promised him a catch up lunch. It was her payment for not arresting her. "Hey." She looks at the breakfast plate in front of her. She beams at Noah. "You remembered." She bites into her bacon. "Of course. It's all you used to eat. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage." 

Hailey laughs. It's true. She'd usually have to make her own meals because Melissa would be at work and her father would pass out drunk. Melissa would make sure she always had pancake batter. "I remember that time I made you, Stiles, and Scott Chocolate pancakes," Hailey pours syrup onto her pancakes and chuckles. "Yeah, that was the time we found out I was allergic to chocolate." The two laugh. "You passed out and Stiles started jumping on you to wake you up." Hailey giggles. "I remember."

Hailey's nose twitches. "Yeah, my life has been pretty private for a while." Hailey stands up. "And I'd like to keep it that way." She grabs Stiles from the booth behind them. He gapes and tries to hide from his dad. Hailey bends down to his ear. "Did you forget I'm a werewolf? I have a knack of ripping peoples throats out." Stiles shakes his head and runs out of the diner. Hailey shakes her head and laughs. "How'd you know he was there?" Hailey smirks. "I heard his heartbeat." Noah gives her a weird look and she laughs. "I'm joking." She points out to the parking lot. Stiles scrabbles into his car and drives off. "I saw his car."

"So where did you go after you left Beacon Hills?" Hailey gulps down her orange juice and practically chokes on it. She didn't leave Beacon Hills for two years after she'd left the McCalls. "Oh, uh, Well..." She wipes her mouth with her napkin. "I traveled a lot." Understatement. Hailey has practically been everywhere in the US and has spent some time in Canada and Mexico too. Hunting took her alot of places. 

"Met alot of people." Noah can see that she's uncomfortable. Hailey would always stuff her mouth with food when she was nervous. Which was what she was currently doing. "Getting a fake FBI badge." Hailey chokes and her face turns bright red as she tries to breath.

Noah laughs as Hailey coughs. "Yeah, yeah that too." Noah's laughter dies down and he turns serious. "When are you going to tell them Hails?" Hailey looks down at the table. "Melissa has gone to PI's to look for you." Hailey's eyes widened. She has? "Even tried to contact your dad." Noah's eyes widened a bit. "Do you know--" Hailey nods. 

"Yeah, I figured it out." She smiles a bit. "I'm glad she finally had the courage to leave him." Hailey picks at her food, no longer feeling very hungry. "I'm going to tell them, it's just hard." She sits back in her seat. "My mother wasn't a very good person." She shakes her head and looks out the window. "She drilled it into my head that I'd never see any of you again." Hailey sighs, defeated. "And I believe her. Being back has been really hard."

Noah grabs Hailey's hand and she looks at him. "I can help you, if you'd like." Hailey searches his eyes. "I can tell Melissa if you'd like." After a moment Hailey starts to cry. "Yes , I'd like that." Noah stands and goes to sit next to Hailey. He hugs her and she cries into his shoulder. "It's so good to be back." Melissa was more her mother, and Noah was always there for her whenever her father was drunk.


	12. Part [12]

Hailey growls and steps out next to Scott in the Hale house. "You gonna kill me too Der?" Derek growls and there is a whistle of an arrow. "Cover your eyes!" Hailey puts herself on Scott to protect him. A bullet hits her shoulder and another hits her leg. Scott pulls her out of the line of fire, but he gets shot in the chest. Her bullet wound was smoking. "Scott! Get her out of here!" Scott grabs Hailey and pulls her away. Derek opens the door and roars.

Scott stubbles with Hailey. He falls. "Why-- why would you do that?" She chokes on black blood. "I... Couldn't let you die." Scott falls down next to her and passes out.

☾

Hailey gasps awake. "Carefull." She blinks and looks around. She was in the animal clinic. She looks at Deaton and smiles. Her black stained teeth show how close to death she was. "I knew you knew." He glances at her and continues to work on Scott. Hailey stands. "Is he gonna be alright?" Deaton nods. Hailey places her hand on Scott's arm and starts to pull his pain. 

"You're his sister," Hailey looks at Deaton. "Aren't you?" Hailey gapes and Deaton laughs. "I've only seen this level of care and love between two wolves. And they were siblings." Hailey looks down at Scott, feeling guilty again.

Scott gasps awake. "It's okay Scott." Hailey pushes him back down. "I wouldn't get up just yet." Scott looks around. "Where am I?" Hailey smiles seeing Scott awake. "You're fine, and I've given you something to speed up the healing process." Scott looks at his bullet wound. "But you're a vet." Deaton nods. "That's very true, and 90% of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs." Scott narrows his eyes. "Mostly?" Deaton smiles. "Mostly." and Scott passed out again.

Hailey looks at Deaton. "At this rate of no one telling him things, his head might explode." Deaton raises an eyebrow. "Coming from you, Mystiriódis Kynigós." Hailey's eyes widened. "You know who I am." Deaton nods. "And I see that you've changed." He eyes Hailey. "You are much different than I've heard." Hailey's eyes harden. "I'm not that girl anymore. I'm better than that." Deaton smiles at her as she stares at Scott, waiting for him to open his eyes. "I can tell."

☾

Scott opens his eyes and sits up. Hailey is quick to be at his side. "Welcome back to the land of the conscious." Hailey helps him stand straight. "Are you feeling okay?" Scott chuckles. "Maybe you should sit down?" The door jingles. Hailey and Scott share a look. Peter. Deaton walks out. "I'm sorry, but we're-- We're closed." Peter steps forward. "I'm here to pick up." Deaton shakes his head. "I'm not sure I remember you dropping off." 

Peter walks closer. Hailey and Scott shrink down into a corner of the door. "This one wondered on it's own." Hailey nods at Scott. "Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you-- We're closed." Peter steps up the gate. "Well, I think you can make an exception this one time-- Don't you?" Deaton remains unmoved. "I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours." Hailey hears Peter's heart start to race. He was getting made. "You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it." Deaton stares at Peter. "Like I said..." Deaton steps forward. "We're closed."

Peter tries to cross the gate but there is a faint sizzle. Hailey smiles and turns to Scott. "Mountain Ash." She whispers. Peter says the same thing as her. "That's an old one." Peter turns and throws a chair at Deaton. He doesn't move. "Let me be as clear as possible. We... are... closed." Peter turns and walks to the door. "There are others that can help me get what I want Scott. More innocent... and far more vulnerable." Scott looks at Hailey. "Allison."

☾

"Call it again." Scott scrabbles through his things, trying to find his phone. Stiles groans. "It's not here." Hailey leans in Scott's doorway and watches as he scrambles to look under his bed. "Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?" Scott moves things around under his ebd. "I can't afford a new one, and I can't do this alone. We need to find Derek."

Hailey scoffs. "What am I? Some token werewolf?"

"Well, A, you're not alone. You have me!" Scott ignores Stiles. "And, B, didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead." Scott sighs. Hailey looks at the ground. She shouldn't have left Derek there. "Argent's plan was to use him to get the Alpha. They're not going to kill him." Stiles shrugs. "All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know?" Scott throws clothes out of his bathroom. "They use Derek to get Peter-- Problem solved."

"Not if Peter is going after Allison to find Derek." Hailey sighs. "You guys don't even want to know what they are doing to him right now." They both look at her. "Torture." Scott begins looking for his phone again. "I can't protect her on my own."

"Hello, you forget me, you know? The one who saved your life?" Scott ignores Hailey again.

"We need to find Derek first. Just-- Just help me!" Hailey sighs and starts looking around Scott's room. "You probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that? When he was trying to kill you two?" Hailey growls, frustrated. "After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson?" Stiles looks between the two werewolves. 

"Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?" Hailey and Scott share a look. "He wasn't going to kill anyone." Scott nods at Hailey. "And we're not letting him die." Stiles pouts. "Could you at least think about letting him die?" Hailey whacks Stiles' head. A car's tires squeal outside and Hailey and Scott both stop moving.

"What?" Hailey's heart starts to race. "My mom just got home from work." Hailey and Scott listen to her phone call. "Is she okay?" Scott shakes his head. "What's she doing?" Hailey walks over to the window and looks down at Melissa's car. "Crying." Scott sighs and walks over to the bed. "Scott, you can't protect everyone." Hailey sighs and sits next to Scott and puts an arm around him. "Trust me, it's what I've been trying to do my whole life." Hailey shakes her head. "And things didn't go as I'd hoped."

"But I have to." Hailey hugs Scott tighter. "Then you don't have to do it alone." Hailey sighs. "Look," They both look at her. "I used to know you guys when you were kids." Hailey stares at the floor and Scott listens to her racing heart. She chuckles. "Melissa used to call us the Devil's Trio, because we'd always be getting into trouble." Hailey laughs. 

"Even when you guys were toddlers, you'd always manage to get into things." Hailey looks at them both. She had tears in her eyes. "But we were always there for each other." Hailey glances at Stiles. "I'd watch you when your dad would take your mom to the hospital," A tear slips out of her eye as she looks at Scott. "And you and I would make forts and watch movies when da-" Hailey clears her throat. "When your dad was drunk and Melissa was at work."

Hailey looks Scott in the eyes. "I'm not going to leave you Scott." Hailey shakes her head and smiles. "Not again."


	13. Part [13]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Wattpad version of this to see Hailey's outfit.

Hailey smiles as she listens to Melissa give Scott advice. She leans on her bike as she waits for Scott to walk out. He sees her and creases his eyebrows. "What are you doing here?" Hailey smiles and hands him her spare helmet. "Giving you a ride, obviously." Scott smiles. "Thanks, for being here. It means alot." Hailey smiles and waits for Scott to climb on. She drives off. "Time to crash my sixth school dance." Hailey pops a wheelie and speeds up. "You've done this before?" Hailey nods. "Oh yeah, plenty of times."

☾

Hailey pulls her motorcycle to a stop in the back of the school. She and Scott climb off. "You head to the roof, I'll open the access door to let you in." Scott nods and runs off. Hailey watches him go and then takes her helmet off and looks at her reflection in the mirror of her bike. She nods and walks around to the front. Several students stare at her as she walks in. She flashes her FBI badge to a teacher and walks in.

☾

Hailey jogs into the chemistry lab and over to the roof access door. "Scott? You there?" Hailey sees his silhouette through the blinds. "Yeah." Hailey nods. "Step back." Hailey steps back and kicks the door with all her might. It breaks open and Scott walks into the room. "Thanks." Hailey smiles and nods to the door. "Go get her wolfy." Scott smiles and runs off.

Hailey sits next to Scott in the bleachers. He watches Jackson walk off with Allison to dance. "He won't get her." Scott looks at her and Hailey shrugs. "Girls like Allison don't go for guys like Jackson." Scott chuckles. "You sound like you have more than just common knowledge." Hailey laughs. "I do." She sucks through her teeth. "Dean Winchester. Had a thing for him." Hailey points at Jackson. "He wasn't too different from him." She shakes her head. "I realized what kind of person he really was and left him." Scott nods. "Jackass will show his true colors soon."

Scott and Hailey watch Stiles convince Lydia to dance. Scott laughs, but then is spotted by Coach. "Oh, crap." Hailey stands and runs down the steps with him. "McCall!" Coach pushes students out of the way and Allison looks up, hearing Scott's name being called. Hailey pushes Scott behind one of the curtains. "It's a small gym, buddy! I'm gonna find you!" Hailey acts as a cover for Scott to hide behind "I gotcha! Come here, come here!" Hailey looks around the gym and sees Danny. "Gay guy! Go!" She pushes Scott to Danny. She tries not to laugh as the gym falls silent and everyone looks at Scott. Coach lets him off the hook and Scott looks at Hailey. She points over to Allison.

Hailey runs out and jumps onto the car roof with Scott. They both glance at Allison. "Scott, we need to leave." Hailey jumps onto the bus roof and runs away with Scott right on her tail. Scott falls into the dirt and yells out. Hailey pants and rushes to his side as he starts to sob. He tries to push her away but she holds him tighter. She knows how he's feeling. She went through the same thing with Sam and Dean. "Shhh..."

☾

Hailey stands and watches as Scott thinks. Dogs in the back of the clinic start to howl. Hailey and Scott share a look, both getting the same idea.

Hailey leads Scott to the highest point in Beacon Hills. They both climb it and howl together.

They both step back and wait. Moments later, a loud howl meets their ears. "Derek."

Hailey uses her tracking abilities to follow Derek's scent. It's faint, but it eventually leads her and Scott to a sewer drain. She scoffs. "Son of a bitch." She kicks the gate open and she and Scott slide inside. Hailey walks in just in time to see Derek stop the guy from hitting him with a bat. "I brought a little help too." 

Hailey mauls the man, but just leaves him to the point where he won't die. "Help me with this." Scott glances back at Hailey. She was covered in blood. "No." Derek glances at Hailey. "What?" Hailey crosses her arms. For her, it's always been family over friends. "Not till you tell me how to stop Peter." Derek scoffs. "You really want to talk about this right now?"

Hailey steps forward. "Yes," Scott glances at her. "He does." Scott takes a deep breath. "He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them." Hailey stands next to Scott. "So what?"

"So tell me how to stop him." Derek stares at Hailey. "You can't! All right? Now..." Derek rattles his chains. "I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now!! Get me out right now!!" Hailey remains unmoved. 

"Promise you'll help me." Derek lurches forward. "You want me to risk my life for your little girlfriend, huh? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing?" Hailey crosses her arms. "You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child." Scott nods. "Maybe you're right, but I know something you don't." Scott looks up at Derek, who looks at Hailey. She nods.

"Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied." Scott pulls out the picture with the spiral on the deer. "Remember this? This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills right?"

"Where did you get that?"

Scott ignores him. "My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was?" Derek searches Scott's eyes. "Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me." Derek breathes heavily and Hailey smirks. She knew that would be all he needed to hear. He breaks the other chain. "I'll help you."


	14. Part [14]

Hailey helps Derek walk with her arm over her shoulders. She should've worn flats. "Hey, hold on." Hailey stops and lets Derek lean against a tree. Derek breathes heavily. "Something doesn't feel right." Hailey nods. She's hunted much weaker supernaturals and has had it harder than this. "What do you mean." Derek looks around. "I don't know. It was-- It's kind of like it was--" Scott interrupts him. 

"No! Don't say 'too easy.' People say 'too easy' and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this had been easy." Hailey nods. He's got a point. "Fine. You're right." Scott nods. "Thank you." Two arrows whistle and hit Derek and Hailey. Scott looks over to see Allison with a bow. 

"Now the leg." She hits Hailey in the leg. "Flash bolt." Hailey scoots over to Scott. "Scott! Your eyes!" Allison fires the flash arrow and Scott falls to the ground. Hailey and Derek rip the arrows from their bodies. Hailey runs to Scott and grabs him. Her will to protect her little brother overpower her pain. "Come on! Let's go." Hailey drags Scott to the house, but her starts limp. "Scott go!" She throws him forward, but he's still unable to see.

"Allison, I can explain." Allison walks up to Scott. "Stop lying. For once, stop lying." Scott scoots back. "I was going to tell you the truth in the formal. I was going to tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything I did--" Allison nods. "Was to protect me." Scott is finally able to see. Hailey groans in pain. "Yes." Allison starts to tear up. "I don't believe you." Kate walks up to them. "Thank god. Now shoot him before I have to shoot myself."

"No." Hailey inches closer to Scott. "You-- you said we were just gonna catch them?" Kate nods. "We did that, now we're gonna kill them." Kate shoots Derek and Hailey. Hailey wails in pain. "See? Not that hard." She walks up to Allison. "Oh, no... Tsk. I know that look." She turns to Scott. "That's the 'you're gonna have to do it yourself' look." 

Kate points the gun at Scott. "No!" Hailey throws herself over Scott. Allison tries to stop Kate. "Look at that. Adorable." Kate shoots Hailey again. She roars. "You..." She pushes herself up. "Are... not... Hurting him!" She lunges at Kate, but she shoots her again. She turns back to Scott. "Mm. I love those brown eyes." Hailey makes eye contact with Scott. She starts to cry. She never got to tell him. "Kate!"

Hailey takes this moment of distraction to start pulling the bullets out of her body. It begins to heal and Hailey pulls herself closer to Scott once again. "I know what you did. Put the gun down." Scott looks between the two of them. "I did what I was told to do." Chris shakes his head. "No one asked you to murder inocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human." Allison glances at Kate. 

"Look what you're doing now, you're holding a gun at a 16 year old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code-- Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." Allison's eyes widen. "We hunt those who hunt us." Kate goes to pull the trigger, but Chris points his gun at her. "Put the gun down." Chris fires just misses by a mere inch. "Before I put you down." Kate lowers her gun.

The Hale House door creaks open. "Allison, get back." Hailey and Scott jump to their feet. Hailey growls, revealing her werewolf face. "What is it?" Scott's eyes begin to glow. "It's the alpha." Allison readies an arrow. Peter runs out of the house in a blink of an eye. It runs around and trips Chris. Hailey stands back to back with Scott. Peter trips Allison, then does the same to Hailey and Peter. "Come on!!" Kate screams. Peter grabs her arm. She fires, but misses him. Peter hits her hand and grabs her by the throat, throwing her on the porch. Peter drags her inside and Allison runs in after them.

Peter stands with her claws at Kate's neck. "She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged, so I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize" Allison begins to cry. "Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it... and I'll let her live." Kate looks at Allison. "I'm sorry." Peter exhales and slashes Kate's throat. Allison gasps and Kate falls to the ground.

"I don't know about you Allison, but that apology... Didn't sound very sincere." Peter approaches Allison but Hailey stands in front of her. She nods at Allison, then turns her attention to Peter. Derek appears next to her. "Run." Allison takes off. The three werewolves attack Peter. He throws them all off of him. 

He tosses Derek at the ceiling and Hailey claws at his back. He punches her away and throws Scott off his back. Hailey decides to utilize her still in hand to hand and starts attacking him. He blocks her blows, but Hailey jumps on his shoulders and spins. Peter falls to the ground, but he jumps back up.

He grabs Hailey and Derek and throws the both at Scott. Peter struggles not to shift. Derek tackles Peter and Hailey helps Peter up. Hailey roars, her eyes blazing red. She and Scott go after him, but he steps away from Hailey and grabs Scott. He knees him in the stomach. Several times but Hailey gets back up and slams Peter into the wall. 

She and Scott start hitting him and his face starts to shift. Peter whacks Scott in the face and kicks Hailey away. He chokes Scott, but he punches Peter in the face. Every blow makes his face shift. Peter eventually throws Scott away. Hailey makes her way to Scott and they both watch as Peter shifts.

Scott and Hailey are thrown out of the window. Peter jumps out and grabs Scott. "No!" Hialey stands, but Peter backhands her, which sends her flying. Scott kicks off Peter's chest and flips to the ground. Stiles jumps out of the car and throws a Molotov Cocktail at Peter, but he catches it. Hailey spots Allison's bow and throws it to her. She shoots an arrow and the cocktail explodes. Peter tries to swat the fire off, but it starts to spread. Hailey smiles and Jackson throws another. Peter roars and tries to go after Allison, but Scott intercepts him, punching him away.

Peter stumbles away and the pain changes him back to human. He gasps for air, then falls backward. Allison walks up to Scott and bends down to him. Hailey stands and walks over to Stiles. Hailey smiles at Allison and Scott kisses. She elbows Stiles and he winces. "Young love, amiright?"

Chris stands up and Hailey watches as Derek approaches Peter. Her eyes widen, knowing exactly what his intentions are. Derek stands over him and Scott runs over. "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one that bit you." Hailey bites her lip. "Derek, if you do this... I'm dead. Her father, her family-- What am I supposed to do?"

Peter shivers. "You've already decided... I can smell it on you!" Peter's eyes glow red and Derek raises his hand and slashes Peter's throat.

Derek stands and turns around revealing his red eyes. "I'm the Alpha now."


	15. Part [15]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOME FAMILY ACTION FROM THE MCCALLS. I'M PLANNING ON WRITING HAILEY THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE SERIES. I THINK SHE AND MALIA ARE GOING TO GET ALONG GREAT. 
> 
> I'M JUST GOING TO STRAIGHT INTO SEASON 2 AFTER THIS, BUT THEY HANG OUT WITH HAILEY MORE AND GET TO KNOW HER, THEN SHE GETS A CALL FROM THE WINCHESTERS. SHE HESITANTLY LEFT, BUT SHE KNEW WHAT WAS AT STAKE.
> 
> UNFORTUNATELY, STOPPING THE APOCALYPES COMES BEFORE FAMILY TIME.
> 
> DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO WRITE A BIT ON HAILEY'S BACKGROUND?

Hailey takes a deep breath and walks up to the door. She nods to herself and knocks on the door. Melissa opens it and stares at Hailey. She starts to cry. "Oh, my god! Hailey!" She pulls Hailey into a hug. Hailey begins to cry and hugs Melissa back. Scott and Stiles rush to the stairs and see Melissa and Hailey hugging. She pulls back and looks at Hailey, holding her face in her hands. "You're back." Hailey laughs and nods. "It was you at the hospital. I knew I saw you." Melissa pulls Hailey into another hug.

Hailey pulls away and glances up at Scott and Stiles. "I think I should explain." Melissa looks up at them and motions for them to come down. Hailey takes a deep breath and walks into the living room. "Okay... How do I say this?" She slides her hands down her face. "Uh..." She turns to Scott. "I'm--" She exhales and laughs nervously. 

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Hailey sits down on the couch and nods. "Okay." She looks up at them. "My name isn't actually Hailey Lowell. It's--" She pauses. "It's Hailey McCall." Scott's eyes widened. "What?" Melissa smiles and sits next to Hailey. "She's your sister." Hailey smiles and nods.

Scott shakes his head. "But I don't remember you." Hailey nods. "You two were four when I left for..." Hailey's eyes flicker red. "Reasons." Stiles shakes his head. "But how did you know my dad?" Hailey takes a deep breath. "I used to babysit you and Scott while the adults were at work." Hailey laughs. "You two were crazy toddlers." 

Melissa grabs Hailey's hand. "What happened to you Hailey? Where did you go?" Hailey's eyes become sad. She's always hated lying to Melissa. "My mother took me to Utah." Hailey looks at the ground. "Not long after, she died." Melissa gasps and Hailey shakes her head. "I'm okay. I was put into a foster home."

Hell is more like it. Her mother's family was worse than her. Her way of experimentation was feeding Hailey Wolfsbane every full moon since she was a baby. The Lowell's preferred a more hands on approach. Toture and vivisection. It's how Hailey got her scar. "Why didn't ever contact us?" Hailey bites her lip. 

"The same reason it took me so long to tell you guys." She looks up at them. "I was scared. My mother told me I'd never see you again, and I believed her because of..." Hailey looks at Scott. "More reasons." Scott raises his head, realizes there is more to the story than he knows of.

Hailey sniffles and stands. "I should be going." Melissa stands with her. "No, you can stay here." Hailey smiles. "Thank you for the offer, but I have some loose ends to tie off." Melissa nods. "Dinner tomorrow? I can make pancakes." Hailey smiles. "I'd love that." Melissa walks Hailey to the door and watches as she gets onto her motorcycle and waves goodbye.

☾

"Mom, why didn't you ever tell me I had a sister?" Scott asks. Melissa sighs. "I don't know Scott. It was hard when she left." Melissa looks at Scott. "It's what drove your father over the edge." Scott narrows his eyes. He wants more answers. "I'm going to go to bed." Stiles gawks at Scott and awkwardly leaves the house. As he starts his car, Scott jumps out of his window. "I need to talk to her." Stiles jumps. "I guess it's a family trait to scare me." Scott gets into the car, and Stiles pulls out. "So where too?" Scott sticks his head out the window. "The woods."

☾

Stiles stops the car just on the edge of the woods and Scott gets out. "Tell me what she says." Scott nods. "I'm going to ask my dad." Scott walks into the woods, following her scent. It leads her to a cave, and seeing Hailey's bike is what confirms she's here. "Hailey?" Hailey steps out of the darkness. She's holding an old lunch box. "I knew you'd come." She sits on a small part of rock. "You want the real story?" Scott nods and sits next to her. "My mother was a werewolf." Scott nods. "I was one my whole life, but she..." Hailey sighs. "Well, to put it simply, she was crazy."

Scott raises an eyebrow. "She'd experiment on me." Hailey meets Scott's eyes. "She wanted to see if a werewolf could become immune to the effects of wolfsbane." Hailey pulls a piece of gum out of her pocket. Scott can smell the wolfsbane in it. He tries to stop her, but Hailey puts the gum in her mouth and starts to chew. Scott waits for a reaction, but nothing happens. "Her experiment worked." Scott shakes his head. "But the bullet..." Hailey nods. "Different kind of wolfsbane, and I was worse off because I was taking Derek's pain."

Hailey spits out the gum so it doesn't start to affect Scott. "Why did your mom make you leave Beacon Hills?" Hailey retracts her claws and looks at Scott. "Reasons." She clarifies. Hailey sighs. "I was hoping that if I stayed away from here, you would be safe from this life." Hailey looks at Scott sadly. "I guess that didn't happen." Scott smiles sadly and sees the box in her hands. "What's that?" Hailey looks at it and smirks. "Before I left Beacon Hills, my mother made me collect all physical evidence that I was ever there. She wanted me to burn it, but," Hailey opens the box. "I hid it."

Hailey pulls out a photo. It had Melissa, Rafeal, baby Scott and Hailey. Scott takes it and laughs at the fact that Hailey's eyes reflected into the camera. "Melissa couldn't figure out why all the pictures I was in did that." Hailey pulls several more out and hands them to Scott. All had the same effect. He looks at them all and Hailey pulls out two bracelets. They were clearly made by a child. Scott looks at them and smiles widely. "I remember these." He takes them and looks them over. Hailey laughs. "I'd lost a bracelet I used to have and you were determined to make me feel better." Hailey turns the bracelets so Scott can see their names. They were misspelled, but Hailey didn't care.

"Hailey," Hailey looks at Scott. "I have to ask..." Hailey nods. "The scar on your chest," Hailey becomes nauseous. "How did that happen?" Hailey reaches to her scar with the ghost of a touch. "It's a long story Scott." She shakes her head. "One I hope you never have to hear." Scott looks at Hailey for a long moment and before he can ask something else Hailey's phone rings. She pulls it out and both of them read the name. Dean. Hailey growls and answers. She stands and walks away from Scott.

"What do you want?" Scott uses his hearing and catches a scruff voice on the other line. "We need your help." Hailey laughs. "Oh, you want me to murder a kid? Like you when I last asked for help?" Scott's eyes widened. So this was the person that killed the kid. "Hailey--" Hailey cuts him off. "Screw you Dean. I hope Lucifer sends you back to hell." Hailey hangs up and huffs. "Sorry." Scott shakes his head. "Want a ride back home?" He nods and they both get onto the bike and Hailey drives off.

"So you're coming to dinner tomorrow?" Hailey smiles and nods. "Do you mind if I invite someone else? And Stiles?" Hailey nods. "Allison I'm guessing?" Scott nods. Hailey sighs and nods. "Alright." Scott smiles. "Thanks Hailey." He hugs her and runs inside. "You're awesome." Hailey beams at those words and drives off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


End file.
